Angel Fire
Angel Fire (also known as smiting) is a condition of being contaminated by ionizing radiation emitted by the Angels. Angel Fire is regarded as the one of the most dangerous weapons ever to be used in Apocalypse since without equipment is impossible to detect with human senses post exposure, but still burns if enough dose is received. Description During the Apocalypse the Holy Heavens Host employed ionizing radiation as a weapon for mass destruction against mankind and the Infernal Legion. Angel Fire can be classified as a terminal disease such as Acute Radiation Poisoning (ARP). Angels can emit powerful blasts of Ionizing radiation that can be measured up to 300 grays (lethal dose for average human is around 4.5) in a very short burst of a millisecond. The burst of the radiation is visible to the human eye as a bright white flash. Flash itself causes instant and permanent blindness in direct observation even if the viewers eye lids are closed or even obstructed by the hand of the viewer due to the intensity of the flash which averages around 100.000 lux (lumens per square meter) which is just above the output of the sun per second. Walls, or any physical protection are futile against the Angel Fire because the released subatomic particles, and gamma rays can pass through material, including few meters of concrete, and linings of lead. Thermal energy that is released along with the radiation blast ionizes the air around the attacker and releases a shockwave and sound enough to permanently deafen unprotected humans in 100 meters radius. Ionized air takes the color of blue, leaving traces of blue rays of light seconds after the blast. Around 10 meters of the blast, any material regardless of being flesh or metal is atomized. Toxic isotopes of xenon, cesium and iodine are released to the air in gas form and can cause lung and thyroid cancer if inhaled or digested. Any unprotected humans are exposed to lethal dose of radiation which instantly destroys bone narrow, gastro intestinal tracts mucus linings and skin starts to immediately blister and peel away after 3 minutes. Secondary symptoms starts to manifest near minutes after exposure such as vomiting, diarrhoea, headaches and seizures, and death is imminent if the lethal dose has received. Survivors who are not close to the blast but still in vicinity of a kilometer can feel the radiation if the environment is not shielded. Accounts of the survivors of the blast reports "tasting metal" and scent of "ozone" on the air. If any occupant who has tasted metal and smelled the scent of "ozone" are contaminated by the Angel Fire and dies in weeks, or develop definitive cancer later during their extremely shortened lives. Containing Angel Fire Any human faction would follow basic nuclear contamination protocol to contain the remaining radiation. Any contaminated buildings would either be demolished to be buried deep into the soil, or build a bigger building to contain the contaminated building such as the Sacrophagus in Chernobyl. Upside soil would be mixed with sand rich with silica and boron, or clay and lead if available and buried deep around 20 meters. The biological remains would be contained in concrete and buried in same fashion. Any animals or livestock are put down that are exposed to the Angel Fire. Survivors would be treated with bone marrow transplants, regular blood transfusions for the instant syptoms of leukemia. Burn treatment for radiation to the skin would be applied. Gastro intestinal stimulants would be given, but with less success. Cancer is a definitive future for the survivors. Metahuman Sect members with Generation III biologically engineered bodies are immune to the cancerous effects in general because of the nano maintainers in these bodies fix or destroy cells that have radiation damage (cluster damage) in the DNA, considering they survive the 10 meter atomizing effects of the Angel Fire, or the radiation burns. But they would still be blinded and/or deafened forcing to jump to a new body. Since Angel Fire contains a strong EMP, Turing Disks would fry and paralysing the occupant. Any members who are caught to the Angel Fire bodies lesser then Generation III are still susceptible to all effects such as a normal human would due to the Angel Fire causes neurological damage in close proximity, and nano maintainers does not exists to fix the damage, causing permanent brain damage or paralysis to the outdated Turing Disks. Any Metahuman with Obliterator MK 117 Mechanized Heavy Infantry Combat Armor are completely immune to deafening and blinding and any radiation poisoning effects with the exception of the atomization. The armor is upgraded to its current form from its predecessors for the sole purpose of the Angel Fire. Antichrist without any shielding is also immune to the sickening, deafening and blinding effects of the Angel Fire due to modifications to his body done by himself. Demons from Infernal Legion are extremely resilient to Angel Fire, only way to kill a demon is the 10 meter radius of the blast that atomizes them. They are immune to cancerous effects and quickly heal radiation burns. Only hindrance are the expelled gasses which they clear their systems after a week, but reducing their combat performance in process.